


[picture] Steve rolled his eyes. “Not really. This is 1940 all over again.”

by RalphLove



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi, fan art based on another fan fiction, for a friend and myself
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RalphLove/pseuds/RalphLove
Summary: Steve and Coulson found the Winter Soldier in Hawkeye's room ... enjoying some companies.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, and OFC and OMC
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	[picture] Steve rolled his eyes. “Not really. This is 1940 all over again.”

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Times Clint Used Sex to Recruit a Villain to SHIELD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346560) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



> Steve came running into the common room of Avengers Tower.
> 
> “Where’s Clint?” Steve said, eyes panicked. “I tracked the Winter Soldier to his quarters.”
> 
> “He’s there with his dates,” Coulson said, pulling his gun out to provide backup. Steve looked confused at the plural, but didn’t dwell on it. They quickly ran up to Clint’s apartment.
> 
> Steve kicked down the door.
> 
> There, on Clint’s couch, they found Bucky. A man and a woman were both sucking his cock, and Clint was fucking him from behind.
> 
> Steve and Coulson backed out of the room.
> 
> Coulson felt his throat go dry, felt a line of rage firing beneath his skin. But he acted the professional and said, “I’m sorry, Steve. This must be very confusing for you.”
> 
> Steve rolled his eyes. “Not really. This is 1940 all over again.”

[link to the picture](https://www.dropbox.com/s/b5nacjqgdx4oq3n/Photo%20Mar%2004%2C%2020%2054%2047.jpg?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is my first time posting anything here and I'm not sure I figured out how to post a picture yet. Still having no idea how to message the original writer (I left a comment at the original work).


End file.
